


Maybe I’m a Ghost

by Hotforacertainscot



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotforacertainscot/pseuds/Hotforacertainscot
Summary: Modern AU
Comments: 39
Kudos: 85





	1. Car Keys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just beginning to dabble in fic writing. I truly have no idea what I'm doing lol and have no betas to edit/revise.

I dropped my head in defeat, spun around and slid down the length of my locked apartment door waving my imaginary white flag of surrender. “This has been the shittiest morning already and it’s only 8:35,” I mumbled to myself.

“Do you always talk to yourself or do you reserve that for just apartment hallways in the morning?” he asked with a hint of sarcasm and a healthy dose of concern.

I looked up to find a stranger. A hot stranger, mind you - looking down at me, smirking and smoldering.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry. I just thought maybe talking to a real person might be better than an empty hallway,” he gestured to the corridor void of anyone but us.

I stared blankly at him. Mostly because I was distracted by his biceps. His collarbone. His jawline. But then suddenly he was extending his hand out to me. To shake it and lift me up off the floor for a proper introduction. As I sized him up, I took instant note of his long legs, his gym shorts. Clearly he had just finished working out. His long curly hair peeking out of his baseball cap, sitting backward, opening up a full view of his gorgeous blue eyes and sincere smile. He mistook my silence for something else and uncomfortably returned his extended hand to his side, swinging his gym bag over his shoulder and apologizing again as he stepped over my feet and headed toward his apartment door. The door of the “ghost” apartment. Huh? He lives there? When did he move in? I didn’t realize anyone was living in that place.

I found myself scrambling to my feet in an attempt to meet my new neighbor and reassure him I’m not a complete mental, but just as he opened his apartment door, my phone buzzed with the number of the car repair shop. My luck. My timing. Always off.

I watched him disappear behind his closed door as I swiped accept and answered in an irritated voice, “Hello?”

“Umm. Is this Claire? Claire Beauchamp? This is Dante from Mister Mechanic. You left your house keys on the car keyring and I’m pretty sure you're standing outside your house locked out right about now. Am I right?”

I cleared my throat and softened my tone of voice as my frazzled emotions went from annoyed to oddly comforted by my caller. 

“Yes,” I said with a bit of a laugh. “My morning is going quite splendidly. Thanks for the ride earlier. I should have realized then, that my apartment keys were at the shop before we drove away. Obviously, I wasn't thinking with a clear head. Haven’t had my morning cup of coffee yet.” 

Oh my God, Claire. Stop babbling to this guy! You’ve said more to Dante from Mister Mechanic than you have to “Ghost Neighbor” from your apartment building. 

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling. What did you want exactly? Is my car ready already? It’s only been - “ 

“Nah, sorry to disappoint you but it’s not ready. I just got back to the shop and I saw our receptionist dangling your house keys through the window so I knew right away you probably were locked out. I can’t come back to give them to you now because I need to start working on your car. We’ll call you when it’s ready and send someone to pick you up. Hope your day gets better and you get that cup of coffee. Bye Miss Beauchamp.” 

How am I gonna get that cup of coffee if I can’t get in my apartment? I started fishing in my purse for my wallet to see if I at least had enough money to walk down to the local coffee shop for a piping hot cup of jo and a chocolate croissant to restart my day.

“Ahhh! Iffrin!” The sound of shattered pottery down the hall behind “Ghost Neighbor’s” door caught my attention. Looks like I’m not the only one having a bad morning…

Two minutes later I found myself standing in front of his door, knuckles hovering in midair, trying to decide if I should knock or walk away. Just as I angled my fist towards his door, it swung open with a ferocity reserved for angry spirits. I knew this place was haunted. Why do I live here still?

Shocked to see me and instantly caught off guard, my neighbor stood before me. This time it was his turn to stare blankly at me.

I surmised he had showered and changed as I watched droplets of water drizzle on his blue t-shirt. He was wearing jeans and sneakers and had a pair of keys looped around his long fingers. Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ. He’s hot whether he’s sweaty or clean. I swallowed my whimper.

I broke the awkward silence and offered an apology. “Sorry, I heard a loud crash and unusual swearing coming from here and figured I’d check since I clearly haven’t left this hallway in the past 15 minutes.”

Still nothing. Just silence. Okaaaay. He’s still annoyed with me from before, then. Or maybe he thinks I’m annoyed with him since I didn’t reciprocate his offer of a handshake? Well, no time like the present, here goes nothing. I extend my hand out to him and say in my most friendly, “I have had a shitty morning and it seems like you have too,” voice, “Hi, I’m Claire. Claire Beauchamp. I live right down the hall. In an apartment. Not on the floor,” I joked. “I’m temporarily locked out of my apartment while my car is in the repair shop along with my apartment keys. I was just headed out to grab a cup of coffee and set up camp there while I wait out my car repair at Mister Mechanic.” What is with me today? I’m rambling again. First, it was Dante and now it’s… it’s…? Huh, I don’t know his name. And as if on cue, he took my hand in his and introduced himself. 

“James Fraser. Nice to meet you.”

I looked down at our hands. His engulfed mine. Powerful. Commanding. I held his with a firm grasp - equally commanding. I’m not the meek and obedient type, I smiled to myself. I lifted my eyes to meet his. Neither of us looking away. Neither of us letting go. Until finally he spoke as he slipped his hand out of mine, “My friends, and neighbors, call me Jamie.” 

We stood there, on the threshold of his apartment, smiling at each other with a nervousness I wasn’t used to. I’m usually pretty forthright but under his deep blue gaze, I was speechless. I’ve been accused of being a lot of things - too bossy, too fierce, too loyal, too compassionate, too reckless, but being at a loss for words is a first for me. When I finally found my voice, I peered over his shoulder briefly to assess the situation in his apartment and asked, “Is everything alright? You look a bit flustered.”

“Ah, yes. Well, no, I mean yes. It’s fine. I just dropped my brand new coffee carafe and it shattered all over the floor. So now I’m off to grab a cup of coffee down the street. I’m a bear in the morning if I don’t have my coffee.” He smiled sheepishly and then began again, “Er, would you like to join me? I mean it sounds like we were both headed there anyway and I’m fairly new to -” 

“I’d like that very much,” I interrupted him.

He turned to lock his door, dangled his keys in a teasing mocking way and gallantly gestured for me to lead the way.

“After you, Sassenach.”  



	2. The Chit Chat Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get to know one another and begin to realize they might want to be more than neighbors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a whole lot of plot here - sorry it's a boring one - just trying to develop the characters a bit more... I'm so new at this fic writing and have no betas...I have no idea what I'm doing here...lol
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments from ch. 1  
> I appreciate the feedback!

“The Chit Chat Cafe is not far from here and they have the most delicious chocolate croissants I've ever tasted!" I announced with an unnecessary overexcitement. 

"Well then, looks like I've got my breakfast selection sorted," Jamie smirked.

We arrived in no time and found ourselves sipping hot coffee and making obscene noises as we both enjoyed our chocolate croissants a bit too much. We soon became aware of the stares from nearby customers which then set Jamie’s ears aflame. As for me, I shot daggers at them with my eyes.

Eventually, we settled ourselves and began a normal conversation between two adults. I was lulled by the deep tone of his voice mixed with a youthful boyish charm. In a state of slight euphoria I tried really hard to capture each word, each sound he uttered from his lips. 

"Sassesnach? Claire?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I would love to visit Scotland someday! Your family estate sounds magnificent! Do you miss it?"

"Aye, I do." But moving here to the states was the right thing for me. And soon, my nephew will be visiting his ‘world-traveling uncle Jamie.’ It will be like a gift from home."

Listening to Jamie speak was so easy. He was a born storyteller.

After several coffee refills, most of the morning evaporated in a mist of genuine conversation and a slight hint of flirtation. Our revelry was interrupted by the ringing of my phone nearly three hours later, announcing my car was ready and Dante was on his way to pick me up. Jamie picked up on this plan and immediately offered to drive me to Mister Mechanic in his new Jeep Wrangler he just leased. Dante? or Jamie? Dante or Jamie? Hmmm - no contest. 

"Thank you, Dante, for the offer to pick me up, but actually, I have a ride to Mister Mechanic so I will swing by in 10. Thanks!" 

Jamie and I hoofed it back to our apartment building and hopped into his Jeep. The way the two of us were singing along to the tunes and the sun shining brightly on us and the open air of a Jeep we looked like a pair of old friends who've known each other for years. That's the thing with Jamie - he was so easy to be with - it's almost as if I have known him for years. 

Once we got to Mister Mechanic, I thanked him for the ride and headed into the shop to pick up my car. Jamie was off to do a "wee bit of shopping" as he said it, "to buy a new coffee carafe and such."

Upon the arrival of my apartment, I firmly took hold of my keys and entered my humble abode. I made a beeline for the shower, then dressed into something comfy, and began making lists of all the things I needed to do. I love making lists - it's so satisfying to check things off and boy did I have a lot to check off!

I busied myself all day with cleaning and organizing. I had a lot of Lamb’s things to sort through - photos, journals, trinkets he saved. Last year, Uncle Lamb went off on his last archaeological dig. There was a terrible accident. Many were injured and few didn't survive. He was one of the few. He was also my only living relative on this planet. And like the sands of the Egyptian deserts, my family consists of one tiny grain of sand. Me. Everyone else is blown in the wind - Mom, Dad, and now Lamb.

I found myself lost in time and space as I sifted through everything. Before I knew it there was a knock at my door. I tossed everything back into the box and went to see who my unexpected visitor was.

To my surprise and delight, I found a tall Scotsman standing before me with a shy smile on his face. “Hello, Sassenach. Ahem, I mean Claire.”

“Hi, Jamie. Is everything alright?”

“Aye, I just wanted to see if you got home alright with your car from the repair shop.”

I chuckled and said, “And you waited til now? 6 hours later to check on me?”

Jamie’s ears turned beet red and I instantly regretted teasing him.

“Sorry, Jamie, I was just joking with you. It was very sweet of you to check-in. Yes, my car is fixed and I’m fine. Just working through my long list of things to do today. And apparently, I’ve lost track of time because it’s 6:oo pm.”

And as if on cue, my stomach announced itself with a loud growl making us both laugh! Jamie stared at me in horror and amusement. 

“When was the last time you ate anything! Yer pur wame is empty! Dinna tell me since breakfast!”

Sheepishly I nodded my admission afraid of a proper Scottish scolding coming from my new neighbor.

“Well, I was just about to get a pizza, would you like to join me? Since you bought me breakfast, I thought I could return the favor,” he asked with a slight combination of hopefulness and nervousness.

And that is how I found myself, hours later, sitting cross-legged on Jamie’s apartment floor eating pizza and drinking wine, entranced yet again, in the stories of his youth at a place called Lallybroch.

In the 4 hours I was in Jamie’s apartment I learned that he has zero furniture and not the slightest idea how to furnish it. I learned that he has a deep affection for his family who all live in Scotland, though many have died. And he carries the loss of these loved ones like deep scars on his perfect body. 

He has a genuine love of horses and even considered training them as a profession. I also learned that it’s easy to get tipsy when around Jamie because he not only loves horses but whisky too. In fact, he is experimenting with making his own - which is what brought him to the US. We sipped his original, unique, unnamed blend and ate vanilla ice cream for dessert. By 10:30 I was fluttering my eyes - part from fatigue and part from intoxication - of Jamie just as much as the whisky.

We reached a point in the evening when the conversation slowed and we just sat in silence, enjoying one another’s company. A total of 12 inches separated my body from his. A total of 12 centimeters separated my fingertips from him as we both leaned back on our hands, legs stretched out before us. God, how tall was he? His legs seemed to stretch out endlessly. The empty room suddenly seemed to fill with a charged attraction to one another, but neither made a move. We both looked at each other in silence and smiled nervously. I was beginning to feel like I could just lean forward and kiss him when suddenly Jamie cleared his throat and said, 

“Well then, perhaps it’s time for bed. Err eh, time to sleep. I have an early rise in the morning,” he smiled apologetically. 

Well, if that ever was a cold bathtub of water I don't know. The atmosphere went from one extreme to the other and I immediately felt like a fool. 

This always happens with guys. I just don’t know how to act around them. Probably why I’m 30 and still single. I get along with Lamb’s ancient mummies better than people.

Jamie extended his hand to help me off the floor and walked me to my apartment door just down the hallway. I fiddled with my keyring the entire length of the hallway wondering what or if, I should say anything. Once we got to my door, I turned to say good night before unlocking the deadbolt. 

“Well, this is me.” 

“Yes, this is you. I know. Remember I found you here early this morning on the floor?”

“Looks like our night will end just as the day began,” I snorted. 

That came out harsher than I intended. That happens a lot when I’m unsure of myself or nervous. At my tone of voice, he looked up at me, raised eyebrows and blue eyes searching mine. I could see a hint of regret in his eyes. Did he want me to invite him in? Was he disappointed in how the evening went? Oh God, did I read the signs wrong? Maybe there weren't any signs at all - and it was all some imagined fantasy in my head. Get a grip Beauchamp!

“Good night Jamie. Thank you for dinner.” 

He handed me my sweater I didn’t even remember bringing. Our fingertips touched as I took the sweater from his hand and a jolt of electricity went straight through me. I looked into his deep blue eyes to see if he felt it too. I think he did, but it’s hard to read his face. He is so animated when talking and yet he seems to keep his emotions in check. He’d make a great poker player. I laughed to myself, thinking of the card hustling Lamb and I used to do in Cairo - the archaeologist and his sweet cardshark niece.

“Well, it’s been quite a day. Let’s hope tomorrow both our mornings are better than today’s,” I said over my shoulder as I opened my door and shut it behind me without giving him a chance to respond. 

I was mortified at the thought that I might be attracted to him and he was not attracted to me - at least he didn’t seem to be. As I leaned against the inside of my door and toed off my shoes I went from feeling nervous and confused to feeling bad because I made it sound like I had a shitty morning and wanted tomorrow to be better - despite the fact I spent the whole morning with him sipping coffee and eating chocolate croissants and loving every minute of it. Now he probably thinks I hated every minute of it because of what I just said! Oh God shut up Beauchamp! Now you're babbling to yourself. No wonder your closest friend is your cat, Adso. I slid down against the door of my apartment and landed on the floor with a thud. Just as I started my day, only on the other side. This time I prayed for a fresh start in the morning.


End file.
